


[Art] Gnome Place Like Home

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animated GIFs, Castiel and Kids, Cover Art, Dean and Kids, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gnomes, M/M, Monsters, Sleeping Together, spncasefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SPN Casefic Mini-Bang 2016] Art Masterpost for Gnome Place Like Home by teacass<br/>Some of the art is directly inspired by the story and may not make a lot of sense without reading it.</p><p>“I told you buying so much of this shit was a bad idea.”<br/>“No, you told me I was obsessed,” Cas said grumpily. “I just felt they would give our house a sense of domesticity.”<br/>“Man, we don’t need some plastic old dudes in our garden to make our house domestic. We’re kinda grossly domestic without them anyway.”<br/>--<br/>In which Dean and Cas settle down after defeating the Darkness, but then something decides that maybe they don't deserve their happy ending after all.<br/>Dean disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Gnome Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gnome Place Like Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726994) by [teacass (Fushigi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigi/pseuds/teacass). 



> Part of the SPN Casefic Mini-Bang 2016
> 
> First of all, thanks to the mods for hosting this, it was just awesome. Then big thanks to my lovely author, I absolutely adore the story and had so much fun drawing for it. I recommend everyone to go read it!

[](http://imgur.com/P2Jc0zL)

[](http://imgur.com/Ai3yrfi)

[](http://imgur.com/ByEEqw4)

[](http://imgur.com/0wNQxfd)

**Author's Note:**

> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/144044273502)


End file.
